


Время дурных союзов

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Series: ФРПГ [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: Исенгрим после Бренны попадается в руки королевы Мэвы и находит неожиданного союзника.
Relationships: Isengrim Faoiltiarna/Meve
Series: ФРПГ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838860
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

время дурных союзов, время большого гнева, время плевать всем в рожи и уходить на бой. эльф на ступенях трона северной королевы. Врихедд бессмертна, Мэва. Врихедд теперь с тобой. тёмным по коже — рваный след поцелуя стали. знала бы, как заводит этот неровный шрам. снится тебе ночами кровь меж перил моста ли? помнишь ли ты, что в чёрном был в той войне я сам?


	2. Chapter 2

королева сама выбирает себе врагов. если ты на её дороге — то будь готов, если выбрал не тех — то дни твои сочтены: королева не знает жалости и вины. 

королева сама выбирает себе друзей. с каждым годом найти соратников всё трудней. королевство пустеет, дети тупы — нет сил. королева устала. королеве никто не мил.

поздний май. ценный пленник. её приказ: развязать. тройка молний на кителе, в темных глазах гроза. он пришел из-за грани, он вернется обратно — вновь.

королева сама выбирает себе любовь.


End file.
